Fred Jones, Sr.
Fred Jones, Sr. was the mayor of Crystal Cove and the 'surrogate' father of Fred Jr.. On the surface he seems to only care more about making money from the town's mysteries rather than solving them, which conflicts with his son, contributing to an already awkward relationship. In reality this is a cover for a much darker and obsessed personality, one who has gone to great lengths to complete the Planispheric Disk. He forced the original Mystery Incorporated to leave Crystal Cove and bargained away the guardianship of the son of Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves. History Early life He came to Crystal Cove in search of the Planispheric Disk. Present Life Season one He told his son that there was more to life than traps, and looked shocked then normal after Daphne showed the mysterious locket. (Beware The Beast From Below) He refused to pick up Fred and the others from Gatorsburg because he had gotten comfortable in his recliner. He confronted George Avocados and asked Fred Jr. to copy campaign flyers. He also got reelected as mayor of Crystal Cove and appointed Scooby as head of Crystal Cove's pizza departments. (The Secret Of The Ghost Rig) He refused to close down the beach to protect people from the Man-Crab. (Revenge Of The Man Crab) He insisted Fred Jr. get tutoring in civics, and he wanted to exploit the 'spookified' kids for publicity. (The Song Of Mystery) He let the Hex Girls have a new venue. (In Fear Of The Phantom) He asked that the Gnome be investigated for publicity purposes. (The Grasp Of The Gnome) He was present when a Humungonaut tore down his Tiki Tub restaurant. (Battle Of The Humungonauts) He dropped Fred Jr. off at Darrow University and told him to visit his old fraternity. (The Shrieking Madness) He headed off the kids' investigation of a Cicada Creature victim, and later anticipated getting pictures when they were attacked. (When The Cicada Calls) He was present at the rebuilt Tiki Tub when the Wild Brood came in. (The Wild Brood) He was caught up 'in the love' of Aphrodite and danced with Sheriff Bronson Stone. (Where Walks Aphrodite) He spied on the kids as they left the ruins of Darrow Mansion. (Escape From Mystery Manor) He showed Mr. Wang around town and went with him to a dinner party hosted by the Blakes. He asked the gang's help in solving the Manticore problem at the amusement park, and he was caught searching Fred's room by Velma Dinkley for their piece of the Planispheric Disk. He was badly frightened in his own home by the haunting of the Shadowy Figure who was later revealed to be Professor Pericles and lost his piece of the Planispheric Disk to him. (A Haunting in Crystal Cove) He fired Sheriff Stone when he thought a vigilante ghost would do a better job for free. In his Freak of Crystal Cove persona, he was on top of the old Spanish church watching the kids go away after Angel Dynamite/Cassidy Williams revealed the old Mystery, Inc.'s true fate. (Pawn of Shadows) He was revealed to be the Freak of Crystal Cove who threatened the original Mystery, Incorporated and hunted down the current gang for their own piece of the disk. He also revealed that Fred wasn't his real son and that he was actually the son of Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves, much to Fred's anger. (All Fear The Freak) Physical appearance He has dark hair, wears glasses and a suit. He shares Brad and Fred Jr's square jaw. Personality Fred Jones, Sr. is a selfish and greedy opportunist. He will do almost anything to make Crystal Cove into a tourist hotspot. He takes any of the paranormal and bizarre events that happen in Crystal Cove as an opportunity to promote the town's popularity regardless of the consequences and thus, he will willingly turn a blind eye in favor of reaping the benefits that they bring until it is too late (Menace Of The Manticore). In turn, his relationship with his son has become turbulent at best, with Fred Jr. slowly (but surely) realizing how selfish his father really is. Appearances * Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Notes/trivia * The status of Fred Sr.'s wife had only been addressed with one mention on the series so far, eliciting some mystery as to her whereabouts. There is a picture of her on the living room mantel and Fred Jr. says she left when he was a baby. The picture is a fake, cut from a magazine, and the story of her leaving was a lie to cover the kidnapping of Fred Jr. as a hostage against his real parents. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Mayors Category:Villains Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Culprits Category:Darrow University students Category:Fathers